Jinxed
by rayquaza girl
Summary: when defeating a villain Artemis gets dowsed in chemicals and hits her head which gives her amnesia as well as bad luck powers. she becomes the bad luck witch Jinx a villain of young justice but when Wally takes interest in her Artemis starts to remember can Wally help Artemis regain her memory? no flames first yj flick
1. bad luck

Rayquaza girl: ok I had this idea and it wouldn't go away so I decided to write it against my better judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a couple of OCs that might show up

Warnings: bad spelling and grammar I only wrote this on a whim and mentions of femslash but nothing graphic and mentions of child abuse

It should have been a simple mission in out no problems but it was the villain that was the problem. It was a dangerous villain know as Lolita and her partner Necromancer they both had Meta abilities that could nasty things to you they normally operate in Gotham City. Lolita herself had the mind of a six year old but was highly insane due to constant abuse by her parents so she killed without thinking. The team found them in a chemical plant and Lolita was both annoyed and angry that it wasn't the bat but she attacked them anyway with an axe the only one who could hold her off was Artemis who was adapt at long range attacks something Lolita wasn't good at so she ran and Artemis ran after her. They were in a lab someone was in here and wasn't pleased about being interrupted 'I said lead them away from the lab not in it' he said grumpily

'Sorry Jonny I did try' Lolita replied apologetically trying to deflect arrows Artemis saw what the man was doing

'Hey you what are you doing talk' she said but he voice was shaking as she recognised 'Jonny' as the master of fear himself the Scarecrow.

'Wouldn't you like to know little girl' he said throwing several chemicals at her Artemis screamed as the chemicals hit her she fell back and hit her head on a pipe and fell unconscious

'Do you know what they do when reacted together?' Lolita asked

'No 'he said bluntly as the room began to shake

'Looks like the others are trying to destroy this place we need to get out' Lolita said panicked

'Ok let's go' scarecrow said but Lolita didn't move 'Loli we have to go'

'We can't leave her' Lolita said pointing to Artemis the room gave another menacing shake

'Loli we have to leave now' Scarecrow said getting more irritated by the second

'We can't leave her' Lolita said again Scarecrow sighed

'Fine' he said picking up Artemis and making a run for it with Lolita close behind.

Meanwhile the other members of the team had defended themselves against Necromancer and Nightwing had set bombs to go off seeing this Necromancer had made a run for it blocking his exit so the others couldn't follow him nightwing looked around 'we have to get out of here goodness knows what Lolita has stored in here' he said running towards the exit

'What about Artemis?' said Kid Flash desperately

'We don't have time Kid Flash if she makes it out then she does if not then she doesn't but she may find another exit so come on' Nightwing said Kid Flash took one more look in to the building before going with the others.

Later

'this is Cat Grant reporting at what's left of a seemingly abandoned chemical plant which was actually a hide out of the notorious arkham inmates Eloise Cross, Felix Meadows and Jonathan Crane more commonly known as Lolita, Necromancer and the Scarecrow it is unknown what they were planning they were apprehended by young justice but they got away and it is presumed that Lolita killed a team member known as Artemis the police are checking for the body now'

Richard came in a switched off the TV which Wally was just staring at

'Wally I'

'Don't Artemus is dead just leave me alone' he said Richard sighed and left and Wally broke down and cried.

Somewhere in Gotham City

'She's waking up' said a voice above her head she opened her eyes three people were standing above her she tried to crawl away in fear 'don't be afraid I'm Lolita this is Necromancer and Scarecrow we won't hurt you'

'You won't' she said

'Scarecrow chucked some chemicals on you so you look a bit different' Lolita said handing her a mirror and she stared into it. She had greyish skin bright pink hair and eyes which was cat like in appearance. In shock she chucked the mirror and some bright pink bolts shot out of her hand and broke the mirror Lolita giggled

'That's 7 years bad luck anyway what's your name?'

'I don't remember' she said

'You don't well we need to give you a name what about' Lolita thought for a moment before looking at the broken mirror and said 'jinx'

'Jinx I like it' said the girl newly named Jinx

'Great then let's go get you cleaned up' Lolita then took Jinx's hand and lead her out of the room.

Ok so what do you think should I continue I love reviews but no flames I'm quite sensitive but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter if I continue there will be a time skip anyway thanks for reading- Rayquaza girl


	2. roses

Rayquaza Girl: yay second chapter thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites you guys made me the happiest girl in the world

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

For warnings see last chapter

2 years later

Ding dong ding dong Jinx groaned as the sound of the clock bells reached her ears that's the down side of living a clock tower. She yawned and got out of bed the old wooden floors of the clock tower felt cool on her feet the room itself was nothing special it had an old bed with purple linen an old wardrobe was in the corner and the prettiest thing in the room was her vanity table with mirror. First Jinx went over to her wardrobe and pulled out her outfit and underwear. the outfit consisted of a short sleeved dress black and white striped stockings held up by black suspenders (which Jinx was still nervous about wearing) black and white striped arm warmers (she wore those because she had a lot of scars on her arms that she thought looked ugly) and black ankle boots. After getting dressed Jinx went over to her vanity table and looked in the mirror and studied her face her skin was still granite gray she still had the two scars on her face one that went across her forehead and another that was just below her chin. Jinx started to brush her waist length pink hair and tied it up into a pony tail and put on a black choker and made her way down stairs. The front hall always smelt of rotting flesh (despite Necromancers best efforts) so a strong stomach was needed for eating in there most of the henchmen eat in another room but she liked to eat with Lolita and Necromancer. Just as Jinx was walking across the hall she was tackled by what resembled a black and white bullet ''hey good morning Jinx'' Lolita said happily. Lolita was a girl of 5ft inch with black hair that was up in a ponytail and she had light brown eyes. She was wearing a black and white gothic Lolita dress with black and white striped stockings and ribbon platforms. She had a little hat on the side of her head and she had black lace gloves she was small but when she charged into you it hurt

''Hey Loli can you get off me'' Jinx said

''Oh sorry'' she said laughing before skipping off and Necromancer hurried over

''You're not bleeding are you?'' he asked worriedly

''No I'm fine'' said Jinx getting up

''Good I just finished cleaning in here'' he said in relief

''thanks for the concern'' she said looking up at him he was very tall at 6ft 5in and he was muscular from heaving stuff around for Lolita he didn't look a day over 19 as Lolita didn't look a day over 16 because of experimentation during their teenage years. Necromancer was rather pale and he had shaggy black hair and bright gold eyes he was good looking in a dark way and he was wearing a plane white shirt with a black waistcoat a pair of black jeans a pair of combat boots which went up a little bit below the knee and it had various buckles and chains He had a belt which had chains on it and a long leather jacket which was rather tattered at the end. Jinx went over to the table where Lolita was already destroying a plate of bacon and eggs in a rather gruesome manner Jinx started to eat her own breakfast before Lolita completely grossed her out. As Jinx was eating her breakfast necromancer was discussing what todays plan was

''so Loli what's the plan'' he asked

''well Eddie wanted me to help with something so that's what we'll do'' she said and the air suddenly became very oppressive. It was no secret that Necromancer hated Eddie aka the riddler because of the something that happened some years ago Jinx didn't know what it was but since this was Necromancer it could of been just a kiss on the cheek Necromancer tended to over react so it was hard to tell. Jinx started to eat a little faster just in case Necromancer had one of his temper tantrums luckily he didn't instead he asked ''where is this job he wants us to do''

''Metropolis'' Lolita replied happily

''what about Jinx is she staying here?'' Necromancer

''I think she could stay as she could try and pull off a crime all by herself she's got the skills for it'' Lolita said joyfully Jinx choked while spluttering she managed to say

''are cough you cough serious'' she said trying and failing to hide her excitement

''I don't see why not this thing in Metropolis most likely involves stealing from Lex Luthor so I don't think you would be very interested in that and I think you going out on your own will be a great learning experience'' she said

''yes'' Jinx said

A couple of hours later Necromancer and Lolita left and Jinx started to look through the papers to look for something worthwhile to hit. She kept flipping through the paper until she found a very interesting article which read: for a limited time only at the Gotham City museum all the way from Egypt rare talismans thought to bring good luck to the pharaohs. They have been valued to be over $230,000 and have been travelling throughout America and have been lent to the states from the Egyptian government. Jinx grinned ''I think I know what I'm going to steal' she said.

At mount justice Wally was bored there was nothing to do he was just flipping through the channels on the TV with a disinterested look on his face. Beside him Juliet who was known as Ash and her sister Raven were getting more and more irritated with him then Juliet finally had enough and grabbed the remote from him Wally looked up at her and said ''what give Julie''

''I've had it up to here with you GET A LIFE Wally I swear BATMAN gets out more than you'' she said

''I do go out sometimes'' Wally replied crossing his arm across his chest

''ok when was the last time you had a date'' Juliet asked

''last year'' said Wally in a rather shamefully now looking depressed Juliet's expression softened

''I know losing Artemis was hard on you but I'm shore she wouldn't want you sitting around and moping like an idiot'' she said trying to comfort him

''I know but it's just so hard to find a girl who can make me feel the way I did with Artemis'' he said

''do you know how long it took to find my perfect girl ages not that I didn't have fun looking but that's not the point what I'm trying to say is when you kiss her and you feel that feeling when you don't know what emotion your feeling then that's the girl for you'' said Juliet said in a philosophical manner

''but what if I don't'' Wally said desperately

''you will I know no one could replace Artemis in your heart but if you don't let anyone else in then you won't ever be happy take a chance on someone'' said Juliet encouragingly

Wally smiled ''thanks Jules'' he said

''no problem but if you flirt with my sister I may have to kill you'' Juliet said laughing and Wally started to laugh to. Just then an Alarm went off catching all the teens attention as they ran to the meeting room where red tornado was looking at the computer screen ''what's the problem?'' asked Wally

''a break in at the Gotham City museum no body that has been seen before at least no on her own'' he said in his robotic voice

''not on her own what do you mean by that?'' Wally asked

''well she has been seen before but she was working with someone else and they don't seem to be with her this time'' red tornado explained

''ok that means I can handle this myself thanks for the info tornado see ya'' Wally said running off

'Wally wait'' said the blue Beatle as the others tried to catch him before he left they failed and they all yelled in unison ''Kid Flash''

In Gotham Jinx was thrilled she had taken out the guards with no trouble and she managed to shut off the security using a trick Necromancer had taught her. She went to the glass case where the talismans were being held she opened it and was about to take them when she heard a voice behind her that said ''need a little luck'' she turned around violently and said

''you think I want it for that you must be stupid'' but when she looked at him she felt that she had seen him somewhere before but she put it to the back of her mind and thought about how she could escape.

When Wally had first set eyes on her something about her excited him he didn't know what it was but it was something that just made him want to run around the world 10 times there was something beautifully familiar about her and that just made him more attracted to her it was like that really annoying song about just meeting someone. ''so who are you supposed to be'' she asked

''Kid Flash fastest boy alive and you'' he said in a cheeky manner the girl was not impressed

''Jinx'' she said bluntly she was looking around for an escape but Wally had other plans. Then suddenly Jinx ran Kid Flash ran after her thrilled by the chase he was going slower than usual he wanted this to last. Jinx annoyed by his teasing started to shot hexes at him but Wally dodged them effortlessly. Jinx finally made it outside with the talismans she couldn't see Kid Flash anywhere

''yes lost him'' she said but then a whoosh came up and she felt warm lips on hers and the talismans replaced with a rose it was over in a seconded and he was gone leaving Jinx both shocked and angry she staring at the red rose in her hand she used her powers to destroy it and said ''I'm so going to get him''.

Yes chapter two remember I love reviews and it makes me update quicker and if anyone can tell me where I got one of Kid Flashes lines from they get a internet cookie ok hope you enjoyed- Rayquaza Girl


End file.
